Enmity and Amity
by BrotherPK
Summary: A brilliant teen learns to appreciate pokemon after never interacting with them for his whole life, and he must work with them in order to save the world.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

This world is amazing. There are wonderful creatures that have the power to change the world, and there are people whose pokemon follow their lead without hesitation. The potential uses for pokemon are endless, from putting out deadly fires to helping move heavy objects to simply having fun. That's what I hear, anyway...

I've never understood pokemon. As far as I can see, they're just pets that could have a hissy fit and seriously injure their owners. Everyone at school says that I'm crazy for thinking that, but it's just what I see. Then again, I've never had any direct interactions with pokemon. I've only had brief confrontations with them when my classmates would show them off to me despite my expressed disinterest. Instead, I've always focused on school so that I don't bother my parents. Recently my parents have been pestering me not to lose momentum in my last semester of high school so that I don't get rejected from one of the prestigious schools that I don't really care about.

I've never really cared about school though. I've just absorbed everything and regurgitated it all on tests the whole way through and call me a genius. Some people recommend that I look for an internship with one of the various pokemon professors. Others say that my talents would really shine in the arena, despite my lack of experience with pokemon. However, I'm not particularly interested in either of those endeavors. I've been told repeatedly by my friends that they would kill to be in my position, but I just tell them that it's more of a hassle than a privilege.

That's what I was thinking on my way back to my house, as my childhood friend, a skinny, blond-haired, 5'6'' boy named Colin Irwin comes running and shouting my name at the top of his lungs.

"Shin! Hey, Shiiiin!" The boy shouts.

I turn around to face Colin, move a lock of my silver hair out of my face, and say, "Colin, pick up your feet when you run. You sound like you're trying to use Earthquake on me."

"Haha, sorry, I was just so excited that I couldn't be bothered with running form!" the boy says, looking embarrassed. "But!" he says seriously, quickly changing his mood from embarrassed to determined, "Now that we're done with our midterms, we can do whatever we want! The first thing we should do is go to the woods so I can catch a Skitty!"

I stare at him blankly. "In the middle of winter?" I ask, cocking my head to the side.

Colin nearly stumbles at my remark, immediately realizing that finding a wild Skitty in the middle of winter would be near impossible. "Uhh… well, yeah…" he mumbles, starting to reconsider his request.

"Why do you want to catch a Skitty, anyway?" I inquire. " I thought you said that you would never be caught alive training such a feminine pokemon."

"Yeah, but… it's not for me…it's for-" He starts.

"I get it. It's for a girl, isn't it?" I deduce.

"How did you know that?!" He exclaims.

"Well," I begin, "since even I know that Skitty is one of the most popular pokemon among girls and you'd never want a Skitty for yourself, I figured that you were trying to finally get a girlfriend before you graduate from highschool-"

"Hey, that's not true!" Colin interrupts.

"It isn't?" I ask.

"Actually, yeah, you're completely right…" says Colin in a defeated tone.

"Okay." I say assertively. He looks up at me with excitement in his eyes. "Did you bring anyone with you?"

"Yep!" Colin says, with a wide grin on his face. "I brought Lee to help!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

It's cold out. Here in Fallow City, a bland town Northeast of Pewter City There's usually a thin layer of snow covering the miles of treetops, which means that the ground in the forest is usually covered with snow. Snow that I'm currently trudging through with my friend, who is convinced that catching a Skitty for a girl will convince her to go out with him.

"Hey Colin," I start, "how long do you think we'll be out here? The bottoms of my pants are starting to freeze, and my socks are past soaked through."

"As long as it takes!" the boy exclaims. "And you're not going anywhere until I capture it! If I manage to catch that Skitty, I'll finally be able to shrug off my dismal love life!"

I sigh, slightly annoyed, but also enjoying my friend's determination. "I guess I did agree to do this without knowing all of the details," I say. "I can't go back on my word now."

A long while passes by while we scan the area for any movements. I notice a trail of footprints leading to a half-eaten berry, then leading into some bushes. I point it out to Colin and put my finger to my lips, telling him to be quiet while we sneak up on whatever is hiding in the bushes. Colin makes it to the bushes first, and peaks over. From where I'm standing, I can see a small pink tail twitching. He takes out his pokeball, and I see a gaseous orb through the translucent top half of the pokeball. Just as Colin raises his hand and throws his pokeball, I silently say, _You idiot._

"Go for it, Lee!" Colin yells through the air, alerting the unsuspecting Skitty. From the pokeball emerges a smog of gas and a pair of eyes, accompanied by a fanged, grinning mouth.

"Gas Gas!" the Gastly wheezes.

"Nyah!" the Skitty jumps in surprise.

"Lee, use Night Shade!" Colin orders. The small kitten pokemon looks at the Gastly curiously for a second and turns around to run away, clearly unaffected by the attack. "Why didn't that work?!" Colin asks. "Wait, don't run away!"

"Geez, why did you choose a ghost-type pokemon to try and catch a normal-type pokemon?" I ask. "Don't you know that ghost-type attacks don't work on normal-type pokemon?"

"WHAT?!" Colin shouts. "Dang it! I brought a ghost-type because I thought Lee would have an advantage, since normal attacks don't affect ghosts, but I forgot that ghost attacks don't work on normal-types!"

"Your bounty is getting away, you know," I remind him, pointing in the direction of the runaway Skitty.

"Crap! Skitty, come back!" he yells, chasing after the kitten pokemon. "I need you!"

While chasing the Skitty, I remember one of the moves I know that Gastly knows that would stop the Skitty from running away, but this isn't my battle… until I finally get tired of running through the cold snow, that is.

"Colin, you do know what moves your Gastly knows, right?" I ask him between breaths.

"Huh? Yeah, but I can't really use any of them while Skitty is running away," he says.

"Why don't you fix that," I say, "by telling Lee to use glare"?"

"Oh, right!" says Colin. "That will stop Skitty dead in it's tracks! Lee, use glare on that Skitty!" Lee's gaze on the Skitty intensifies, turning his eyes yellow and malicious, causing the Skitty to freeze in fear. "Alright! Now what should I use… I can't use a ghost-type attack…"

"Well you'd better hurry it up, because it seems like Skitty is identifying Lee," I tell him.

"Don't worry, it can't hurt a ghost-type pokemon, we've already established that, He says, matter-of-factly. Just then, the Skitty jumps at Lee and uses its Double-Slap attack on the ghost.

"Nyah nyah nyah!" the Skitty says as it slaps the ghost-type pokemon, knocking it back towards its trainer.

"What?! Why did that work?!"

"Because it used Foresight, idiot." I remark. " Do you even pay attention in our poke-ed classes? Even I, who has never even touched a pokemon, know what's going on in your fight better than you do."

"Shut up!" he yells. "You only learned this stuff about pokemon because you wanted the grades! I prefer to learn through experience!... Now help me figure out what to do!"

"Sigh… Fine," I say. "Hmmm… what level is Lee at right now?"

"I think he's at about level 22," says tells me.

"Okay, tell Lee to use Sucker Punch," I advise. "As long as Skitty is trying to attack, it'll work."

"Lee, you heard him!" After Skitty hits the Gastly again with double-slap, Gastly counters with a body blow from a fist extending from within its thick fog. The Skitty is knocked back into a pile of snow by the attack. "Great job, Lee! Shin, what do you think I should do now?"

"Hmm? It looks like Skitty's health is low, so you should hypnotise it to put it to sleep. That'll make it easier to catch."

"Alright then, Lee, use Hypnosis!" While the Skitty begins to stand back up after getting hit, Lee begins to emit a strange signal towards the Skitty, causing it to become drowsy and fall asleep in the snow. "It worked! Now all I have to do is catch it!" Colin searches through his bag to try and find a spare pokeball. "Hey Shin?" he asks me with tears flowing down his face. "You wouldn't happen to have a spare pokeball with you, right?" I can't help but facepalm.

"You idiot!" I say. "You brought me all the way out here just to incapacitate a cat and now we have to leave it behind because you forgot to stop at the pokemart?!"

"I'll go back!" he says. "I'll go back into town and buy some pokeballs, you just wait here and make sure it doesn't get away!" He runs away as fast as he can.

"Wait! Come back!" I shout. _It's too late, he's already gone, _I think. _I guess I should just stay here with the Skitty. But damn, it's cold. I might get frostbite if I stay out here for long. Luckily, I have a pack of matches in my bag from one of Colin's previous not-so-bright ideas.._

I find a few dry twigs and branches to use as firewood and place them next to the sleeping Skitty. I light the pile with a match and begin to warm my hands. _I wonder how Skitty is doing..._

After a few minutes, I notice the Skitty begin to twitch. _The hypnosis must be wearing off,_ I surmise. Then the Skitty lifts its head off the ground and looks at me. I lock eyes with it. I know it can't go anywhere in its condition, so I just sit. However, the Skitty appears to be in distress, worried about what is going to happen to it._ I should see if I can get the Skitty to come with me before Colin gets back. If I don't hurry, I could have some serious problems, and so could the Skitty. Do I talk to it? Should I try and comfort it? Wait, can pokemon even understand humans?_ I ask myself. _Whatever, I'll try to think of something._ "Hey," I say to the Skitty. "You're going to be fine." The Skitty is still shaking from a combination of cold and fear. _It's still scared of me. I need to try to calm it down, it looks like it's going Selfdestruct. _ "Are you cold? You can come closer to the fire if you want."

The Skitty stops shaking so much. _It seems like it understood that. I think I can convince it to come with me._

"Skitty, would you like to live somewhere warm?" I ask the small pokemon. "I know where you can live everyday without worrying about the cold, or trying to find your own food. I can also help you make friends." The Skitty looks down at the fire in front of it. "You should come with me." Skitty looks at me with its mouth open. _Is it working?_ _I wonder if… _I extend my hand towards the Skitty, leaving it in front of the Skitty's face. _Here goes nothing!_ I tell myself. I shut my eyes and look away. The Skitty begins to move closer to my hand, pauses for a second, and nudges my hand with its nose. I open my eyes to look at it and see a smiling kitten rubbing its body along my hand. _It's so cute,_ I subconsciously realize. "Are you really going to come with me?" I ask.

"Nyah!" the Skitty says.

It's my first time touching a pokemon.


End file.
